<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close by puffpuffpuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121680">Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffpuffpuff/pseuds/puffpuffpuff'>puffpuffpuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffpuffpuff/pseuds/puffpuffpuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many old SVU fans I found myself returning back to this fandom and these characters with all the news that has come out on Stabler's return and what it means for both him and Benson. One shots jump across different time periods, inspired by episodes and some just very random M rated scenarios with these two characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zebras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s instances that changed them both and neither would ever acknowledge or even attempted to have verbalized such shifts regardless if it was a line in the sand moment. Half of it they spend snapping at each other or mulling over it all silently, suppressing and burying while never quite confronting any of it and the other half gets pushed so far down into the never ending abyss of secrets and carefully guarded emotions tucked away safely they never see the light of day. Spanning over 12 years each instant individually doesn’t change them but collectively? It aids in the transformation that shifts them into the hemisphere between friendship and lovers. Never quite either.</p><p>She has balls for this he will give her that but in the moment he’s too furious (terrified) with her putting her life on the line for him yet again to be anywhere near impressed by her bravery (nerve). She not only asserts herself into his family life trying to right his wrongs but in between gunmen and bullets too. He doesn’t know which makes him love (and hate ) her more. </p><p>This time she calls him daddy and he can totally see through the sheer panel pattern of her silk bra. He isn’t sure which does more for him and he isn’t sure how that makes him feel either. Was this her, the real her when she was being seductive, wanting and yearning? Arms up over her head, hips swaying, lips pouty with messy hair. Was this her when she let down all her guards and brings someone into her home, into her bed and inside of her body? He pushed the thought deep into his belly but it goes straight to his cock the closer she walks to him, never breaking out of character. Her eyes never leaving his. </p><p>Hair tussled, bronze skin shining and only he can see the goosebumps across her arms and chest, a dead giveaway of her nerves calling her bluff. He tries his hardest not to let his eyes drop and given the fact they have guns pointed at them it helps and all but this is now all a bit too much. </p><p>He doesn’t know how Olivia thinks they will get out of this. When she offers them a show and list of prices he can’t even hear what the fuck she is saying or the pricks with the guns pointed at them -  its all a dull roar in his ears that sits in the back of his throat. </p><p>Does she really think she can show her tits and get them out of this? What if they want more and want to actually see her, to see him and them together in that way? He can barely swallow and smiles through his fear letting her put kisses on his neck softly. To distract, to convince or buy time. He knows that but doesn’t make this any more difficult. </p><p>He can barely hug her now so how is he going to be able to process anything else? What if they take her up on her offer and they each want a turn? Is he suppose to not blow his cover or put a bullet in each of their heads because he will. It makes his heart race just thinking about it, his palms are sweaty as he wraps his palm around her forearm, the other sits on the small of her back. </p><p>But now she’s really close to him and he looks down because her eyes are too much for him right now. Her tits are an easy cop out. Her eyes have him petrified because he can see how bold and brazen she is. Especially in the name of justice or watching his back with her life on the line like its really no big thing but it is, it all adds up. He knows what her eyes and the gentle squeeze of her hand is saying. I got your back, I got you. Whatever you want or whatever we need to do to get out of this I’ll do it and if was being honest he fucking hates it.</p><p>Not because her love and loyalty bothers him, how could it when its kept them both alive in more ways than one. It bothers him because he doesn’t know where the limits are. Gun or not against his head or hers and he knows they would always pick each other no matter at what cost. That one of these days maybe they will have to prove it and no matter how carefully he has compartmentalizes his life into very neat boxes (Family, God, Work and Olivia ) that one day he won’t be able to keep up with it all, the lines that not only have faded but have criss crossed into each other. What he hates is how she deserves better yet whenever she is even remotely close to letting down her guard with someone all he can think is how the fuck does this dumb idiot deserve HER? Doesn’t really matter if it's a judge, doctor, lawyer, journalist, professor (because he’s seen them all over the years) he knows that to keep up with her, to hold her down and make a woman like Olivia happy it simply won’t do. Is it fair? No. Is it rational? No? Is it absolute jealousy and being a territorial overprotective dickhead? Sure. </p><p>None of that matters, not now at least. Not now while she moves closer and closer to him. Not now when they are now touching belly to belly bare with her arms reaching out for him.<br/>
His gaze drops and he can see the mocha coloured tips barely contained in a bra that somehow she wore all day at work, tucked away under the leather and layers. God he can’t help himself. This is Olivia almost naked and he can see her like almost really, really see her. He lets his hands rest on her hips as their stomachs touch and he wants to pull his front away from hers but she pulls under his shoulders causing him to be flush up against her. She kisses his neck. He can feel his skin turning red, burning him from toes to forehead.</p><p> He is lucky for the one scum bag throwing her jacket and shirt at her face. He wouldn’t have been able to handle anymore of this, of her and the situation she put them in and the lengths she would have went to in order to get them out of it. </p><p>Later he prays silently to himself that she didn’t notice him hard and thick pushed up against her belly when she was pressed up against him. Not a chance. Much, much later when the dust is settled and case is closed, wounds are healed and it’s just another thing they both ignore -  he finds himself in his shower with his fist gripping his cock in a never ending struggle. </p><p>Whether he wants to or not no matter how hard he tries it’s her tits in that bra (the one he can see her nipples in - from the warm caramel colour to the small perky size of the tips of her breasts it’s now imprinted in his brain). Sure he knows what she looks like without a shirt now but it’s her husky voice calling him daddy and the things he wish he could do to her just  them, no outside world, no work, no perps, no obligations, no marriage counselling meetings he always seems to miss with good excuse - its her voice that runs through his mind when he’s so close to losing it. Not her fake call girl sultry twang or whatever that accent was she was trying but her in his ear while a gun is waved in their face and her breasts up against his bare chest. The raspy whisper “Its okay, its okay” he doesn’t even think she was aware of who she was addressing or trying to convince her or him. Maybe both but its her tone and proximity with her lips touching his ear as she goes in for a fake neck kiss that has him rock solid for hours and hours later. </p><p>Of course the next day she saunters her way into the squad room in a leather coat, jeans and plain gray v- neck t shirt. She drops a coffee on his desk without looking at him til she sits down. Part of him wants a showdown, to shake her and scream and ask her what the fuck was she thinking but it doesn’t get that far. It gets pushed down into the abyss of unspoken words and stolen glances. “Morning,” she says looking up from her tea as she sits at her desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place sometime in the earlier years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen man it’s not that big of a deal, they never had you doing UC at your old unit?” Fin shrugs this all off as he changes into his costume of the night which just so happens to be a three piece suit, diamond embezzled cuff links, gator shoes and a velvet fedora to top it off.</p><p> Fin was the pimp, Elliot the drug dealer in a wife beater and jeans and chunky black boots. Their job was to hang around the alley, Eliot would make his way around the exits at the club waiting for their suspect. </p><p>But then there was Olivia. The high priced call girl waiting for her date for the night. </p><p>“I’ve done it before, did it with this unit too... I’ve been here for five years already, couple longer than you now, ” Elliot states matter of factly but not meaning to come across as harsh as he knows he must seem. </p><p>The thing is that Fin is right. This really wasn’t a big deal but there’s something layered underneath this all that sits heavy and silently with him. </p><p>Fin, fixes his tie and just glares at him shrugging it off. This wasn’t a big deal it really wasn’t. The whole thing made Elliot nervous but also buzzing with adrenaline. He was just playing a role; chasing and hunting down the bad guy and getting to be someone entirely new. </p><p>Someone that wasn’t married and didn’t have anywhere to go. Not til the job is done at least. </p><p>And what a job it was tonight he thought to himself. This is the first time he’s done UC with Olivia is what he wants to say.</p><p>“Where’s your partner at I need help with this damn tie” Elliot snaps his head up. “You don’t know how to do a tie?” He winces at how aggressive he must sound, and a bit possessive but its only because he is. Just a bit and it’s not something he is particularly proud of either but it isn’t quite something he can even begin to address or think about in this setting.</p><p> Especially not now that Olivia has walked in unannounced. </p><p>“Speaking of the devil” Fin says looking at himself in his locker mirror trying to get his tie on straight to not avail. </p><p>Barefoot feet and legs covered in stockings and a short, black dress that is very low cut and seems very, very stretchy. </p><p>His eyes avoid her face and land quickly on her hips before looking to the ground. </p><p>“What were you saying about me?” She smiles looking over at them both.</p><p> Oblivious or seemingly so to Elliot’s very visible discomfort.</p><p> He can barely look at her but her smile is innocent but knowing her for a few years now and knowing how she rolls he knows she’s everything but. </p><p>She’s the only woman to have terrified him in his career. And marriage if he was being totally honest. It’s not that he is absolutely in love with her or anything, not that he thinks about her all the time but when he does it stirs something inside him he can’t put a name on. He won’t because of his vows, his partnership, his badge but beneath that all he finds himself taken with her beauty and how fearless she is in all capacities. </p><p>Elliot silently looks down at the package of white undershirts in his hands and distracts himself with that. </p><p>“Hey Liv, whatcha think?” Fin calls out from behind the row of lockers behind Elliot. He glides his way out and flicks the top of his hat and she loves it. </p><p>She laughs deep and husky and her chin length dark bob falls forward and falls in front of her face, she is almost cackling at the site of Fin. </p><p>She doesn’t say anything and reaches for the tie that’s now in Fins hands. She puts it around his neck and starts to move it around his crisp ironed collar.</p><p>She doesn’t notice Elliot as he fiddles with the undershirts and he’s grateful for the distraction but his eyes are fighting to stay down.</p><p> But this is Olivia and she is on her tip toes with a short dress on. Her round ass and long legs a deadly combo for anything let alone for fabric so...flimsy. </p><p>They’ve done undercover stuff before but never like this not together, together to some capacity.</p><p>They never crossed any physical lines but doesn’t mean he never suffered with his inner demons trying to wrestle her out of his mind.<br/>
There were days when long after they part ways when he is stuck in traffic on the way home he has her perfume seared into his skin. She is everywhere in the car around him from a long stake out together and he found himself thinking about her in those moments when he sheds his clothes in the shower when he is finally at home and can still smell and feel her. He knew something had shifted albeit silently between them long ago. </p><p>Fin’s voice cuts through the thick tension muddying the air “Don’t kill them out there, Liv. The point is to arrest them not kill em!” he says sizing her up and down poking fun at her outfit. </p><p>She smirks and tosses her hands up landing on Fin’s shoulders as she smooths the fabric down over his padded shoulders and turns sideways giving Elliot her profile. Fin’s hands now on her lower back. </p><p>This is all so casual for them it looks like, maybe this is how friends can joke around he thinks to himself. </p><p>He hates that he thinks two things. One; Hmm must be nice and secondly, hmm what a fucking prick is Fin is his second thought while he looks at Fin then back over to Olivia naturally. </p><p>“So, how do I look?” She breathes out in an over the top stage whisper and Elliot doesn’t know if she is talking to him or Fin.</p><p>The son of a bitch has his hands now on her hips as they play up and poke fun at their roles for the night. This is playful with Fin. Friendly. They are all colleagues and friends and they are all just joking. They are both single. No one at home will be pissed at the smell of perfume rubbing off or lipstick stained collars. But Olivia isn’t wearing any, she must have gotten dressed before doing her make up. Putting aside her body which looks absolutely stunning without the barrier of slacks and ironed blouses he can’t pull his eyes away from how beautiful she looks bare faced. He tries not to stare but could swear that he thinks he even sees a few freckles covering her nose from the warm summer days spent on the streets with him he would assume. </p><p>He notices this and the natural blush of her cheeks without the hindrance of any make up limiting his view. </p><p>Fin’s voice cuts through the thoughts racing through his head. He’s thankful for it in all honesty.  </p><p> “Girl you are something else I’ll give you that!” Fin laughs as he twirls her. Olivia is really getting a kick out, out of this. </p><p>He wishes it was like that with them but it’s not. Because unlike Fin he can’t sit there and joke like this and he isn’t ready to face what that means for totally platonic friends. All the dancing around and silence is something they fall into and do so easily. They have to for christ sake. </p><p>“So, El what do you think?” She says raising her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips as she moves away from Fin and she’s back in Benson mode but also posing to get a rise out of him.  Also because every now and then he could fucking swear that she enjoyed flirting and knowing she turned him on. </p><p>He just stares up at her, leans back against the locker and pulls his shirt up over his head. Slouching back, cocky, sure as fuck of himself he looks at her up and down. His eyes drag up slowly from her thighs to the fullness of her nearly exposed cleavage and grins. Checkmate. For as nervous as he was and is, this part, the shameless yet subtle flirting is what does it for him. Keeps him on his toes, feeling alive and restores something in him he is unsure was ever even there before her to begin with. </p><p>“Don’t worry, whatever happens I got your back,” he mumbles under his breath while he lifts his arms to pull on the white beater. It’s her turn to stare as her eyes drop down to the trail of light hair leading into the waistband of his jeans. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah just remember to keep your eyes on her..wait something tells me that it won’t be hard for you, meet ya downstairs,” Fin smirks, snapping both of them out of it as he breezes past them smelling like a sea of expensive cologne. </p><p>They finish getting ready in silence and they can’t even look at it each other on the ride there. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>